


Cat interest

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 4 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Oh, I wish I could be a cat." - Sailor Moon





	Cat interest

**Author's Note:**

> "For chameleonskin  
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Super self-indulgent, Minami crushes on Yurio, Yurio is a tsundere
> 
> Set after the events of Yuri!!! on Ice. Talk Plinami to me."

Minami had gotten so excited when he had obtained permission from his parents to go train in Saint Petersbourg with his idol during the summer. There was no way he would let such a great opportunity pass by and so, he had been uncharastically mindful during the months prior to his flight. He had prepared carefully his stay, asking countless of questions to Katsuki. During one of their conversations, he had mentioned that he’d get to meet the Gold medalist of the last Grand Prix Finale.  
  
“Really ?!!”  
  
Katsuki chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, he’s a student of Yakov too so you’ll be rink mates ! You’re also quite close in age and I’m worried that Yurio doesn’t have much friend. Well, besides Otabek.”  
  
“I’d love to befriend Yuri Plisetsky !!”  
  
“Really ? Oh, that’s great then. I’ll just warn you a little, he’s quite the grumpy, angry teenager. He also has a potty mouth. Don’t mind it, he’s actually quite sensitive.”  
  
Minami was nodding through his idol’s description.  
  
“Ok. But are you sure it won’t bother him ? I know that I can get quite clingy, especially when it comes to figure skating’s champions.”  
  
“I think that Yurio feels quite lonely, actually. I’m not asking you to fake it. Just to give him a chance, okay ?”  
  
Minami laughed.  
  
“I don’t have to fake my interest towards Yuri Plisetsky, don’t worry.”  
  
~~  
  
Having the real thing in front of him was quite different comparing from through a tv screen. Firstly because he was much taller than him, and Minami hadn’t planned on looking quite literally up to meet his gaze, and secondly because he was much more handsome and broader than he remembered. Not that they had met or anything, but he had certainly grown since the Grand Prix Finale, Minami’s expert eyes were categorical. He had at first instinctively quickly bowed to introduce himself, completely forgetting that he had slung the big containing his skating equipment over his shoulder and ended up unable to get up on his own due it weighing down on his head. He was mortified. He wanted to make a good first impression and, as usual, only succeeded in making a fool of himself. A strong hand grabbed his bag and lifted it. He raised his head and stared at his savior who still had a scowl on and Minami was bracing himself for the worst.  
  
“Yuri Plisetsky. And  _ **not**_  Yurio, you hear me, little chicken ?”  
  
He only nodded dumbly at him, not even bothering correcting him on his name. “Little chicken” was hardly an insult and so, he didn’t mind it.  
  
“Good. I’ll take that then. If you have to carry it yourself we’ll never get out of this airport before nightfall.”  
  
He turned around and started walking out, Minami scampering along to match his pace.  
  
~~  
  
A soon as the door had closed behind them, Katsuki anxiously looked at him.  
  
“So, what do you think of Yurio so far ?”  
  
Minami thought about it for a moment.  
  
“Well, he’s grumpy that’s for sure and he swears quite a lot but I don’t think he really means half of the things he says. If anything he makes me think of a kitten. Hum, a big kitten. A tiger, maybe ? But an inoffensive one. Are there inoffensive tigers ?”  
  
Katsuki laughed.  
  
“Why not ? I’m glad that you like him. Yurio is bad at first impressions and he was particularly aggressive during the car ride too. It may sound a bit corny but you have to see past his tough attitude.”  
  
Minami nodded.  
  
“So, how about we have a quick meal and then we’ll show you the rink ?”  
  
“Will Yuri be there ?”  
  
“I think so. He had a ballet lesson with Lilia Baranovskaya but it’ll be over when we get there I guess. You’ll have plenty of time to try to make conversation with him.”  
  
~~  
  
Minami stared as Yuri made his way to the walls of the rink and reached out for his flask for a quick a break. He inhaled loudly to calm himself and slowly approached him, as a predator would with its prey. The Russian skater was on his phone and Minami looked over his shoulder.  
  
“Wow, such a cute cat ! Is it yours ?”  
  
The blonde boy jumped and angrily looked back to glare at him but still answered to Minami’s delight.  
  
“Yes, her name is Potya.”  
  
“Aw, can I see ?”  
  
He held out his hand towards Yuri and waited. There were a few embarrassing seconds during which he thought he was going to be ignored.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Yuri quickly manipulated his phone and handed it to him, opened to the folder full of his cat’s photos. Minami was bouncing of joy, cooing at each one of them, and his reactions even elicited a small smile on the Russian’s face.  
  
“She’s so lazy, always either sitting, lying or just plainly sleeping. You spoil her a lot.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I look at her and I think ‘Man, I wish I could be a cat.’. Life would be so easier.”  
  
Minami nodded.  
  
“True. But you know, Yuri ? I think that you already act like a cat most of the time. It’s cute.”  
  
He froze. Why must his mouth move faster than his brain ?  
  
He stayed quiet, waiting for Yuri’s response. He needed to know how much he had screwed up.  
  
“Yura.”  
  
Minami perked up.  
  
“What ?”  
  
Yuri looked up to meet his gaze, ears bright red.  
  
“You can call me Yura.”  
  
Minami grinned.  
  
“In that case, call me Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
